The present invention r elates to a fuel tank for a motor vehicle
A fuel tank for a motor vehicle, in which a n expansion (volume) tank is situated outside the fuel tank, is known from German Patent Document DE 41 21 323 C2. Such a construction has the disadvantage that the two tanks require a relatively large amount of space.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fuel tank for a motor vehicle which requires little space.
A compact construction is achieved as a result of the integration of an expansion tank in the interior of a fuel tank according to the invention. In addition, the fuel tank is easier to mount and can be mounted on the vehicle body, for example, in a perpendicularly guided manner. As a result of integrating the two components, the surfaces to be sealed-off are reduced so that fuel evaporation is reduced.
Because of the compact construction, all tests, for example, with respect to tightness and function, can take place before the installation of the fuel tank into the motor vehicle. All valves for venting the fuel tank, for limiting the filling level, for controlling a limit pressure defined in the fuel tank, and for protecting against leakage in the event of a rollover are advantageously arranged on the expansion tank according to the invention so that the surfaces to be sealed off are reduced and fuel evaporation is therefore reduced.
The fuel tank according to the invention makes controlling fueling and operating ventilation advantageously possible in a horizontal position of the fuel tank, in an inclined position of the fuel tank, and in the event of a rollover. A limit pressure control is also possible when there is excess pressure within the fuel tank.
An embodiment of the invention will be explained in the following by way of reference to the drawings.